supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3/@comment-19005049-20140714200200
Nicht nur Johnny wollte reden. Bridget sah auf ihr neues Handy hinab, nachdem sie ihr altes ja bei Mei geschrottet hatte. Ihr Daumen schwebte über der Wählen-Taste. Es sollte doch so einfach sein... "Hey, Mom, ich hab mein Abi geschafft. Meine Führerscheinprüfung hab ich auch bestanden. Und danke, dass du an meinem Geburtstag an mich gedacht hast. War ja nicht so, als hätte ich es brauchen können, ein bisschen Familie zu haben." Bridget schlug die freie Hand vor den Mund und unterdrückte einen wütenden, wie auch verletzten, Aufschrei. Stattdessen traf die Verzweiflung sie mit voller Breitseite. Sie ließ sich auf dem Gehsteig nieder und zog ihre Kopfhörer aus der Tadche, steckte sie ein, schloss die Augen und schaltete auf zufällige Wiedergabe. Let her go von Passenger. Ein perfektes Lied, um ihr Leben zu beschreiben. Den Refrain sang sie leise mit. "Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go." Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie verschiedene Bilder. Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran, wie sie Melissa umgerannt hatte und diese sie erst anschreien wollte und dann doch ruhiger wurde. Wie sie und Mei bedeutungsvolle Blicke austauschten, die nur sie beide verstanden. Wie Draco mit weit ausladenden Gesten wieder einen seiner Sprüche ablieferte. Wie Connor die Kontrolle über Astaroth gewann. Wie Nina und Johnny Arm in Arm dastanden und sich in die Augen sahen, als gäbe es nur sie beide. Wie Ina und sie begannen, sich zu akzeptieren, in diesem unheimlichen Paralleluniversum. Meis und ihr erster Kuss. Wie sie aus einem Traum hochschreckt und Mei da ist und ihre Nähe esschon besser gemacht hat. Wie sie und Melissa die Gruppe in dieser Waldhütte das zweite Mal getroffen haben. Wie Mei und sie zusammen singen. Wie Jason wie selbstverständlich seinen Arm um sie legt. Wie er lachend am Boden liegt, weil er gestolpert ist und nicht mehr hochkommt, weil er zu sehr lachen muss. Das Lächeln verblasst, als sich die Bilder ändern. Ihre 'Mutter', wie sie ihrem Stiefvater zusieht, wie er sie schlägt. Bonnie, wie sie als rachsüchtiger Geist auftaucht. Nina, völlig am Ende, nachdem ein Zombie Johnny getötet hat. Melissa, völlig verschlossen, nachdem Mei sie in ihre Hütte gebracht hat. Draco, wie er mit Selena fortgeht. Connor, wie er ins Loch springt. Mei, wie sie Castiels Leiche sieht. Jason, wie er nach dem Angriff eines Werwolfs beinahe verblutet wäre und sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihn vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Sie selbst, wie sie Mei in die Augen sieht. Es blitzt. Der Blitz spiegelt sich in Meis Augen. Und dann ist sie verschwunden. "And you let her go." Bei der letzten Zeile kann Bridget nicht anders, sie verbirgt das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie hatte sich gesagt, sie würde dieser Zeit nicht nachweinen. Und doch... "Bridget? Du wolltest doch nur kurz an die-", Jason brach ab, als er die Jägerin dort auf dem Boden sitzen saß, wie sie mit leerem Blick geradeaus blickte. Als sie seine Stimme hörte, fuhr sie herum und eine einzelne Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. "Ich hab's versaut.", flüsterte sie, "Ich hätte sie nicht einfach aufgeben dürfen." Jason setzte sich neben sie und legte die Arme um sie und hielt sie einfach fest, strich ihr übers Haar. Er fragte nicht, ob Bridget mit 'sie' jemand Spezifischen oder die Gruppe meinte, er fragte nicht nach, wieso sie aufgegeben hatte, er hielt sie bloß fest. Sie mussten nicht reden. Diese Gruppe Jugendlicher hatte eine Leere hinterlassen, welche nicht mit Worten zu füllen war.